


【赤绿】Pokémon League Open the Door

by Hissori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissori/pseuds/Hissori
Summary: *角色扮演型假车
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 4





	【赤绿】Pokémon League Open the Door

【赤绿】Pokémon League Open the Door

*角色扮演。

夜风悄悄溜入房间，不经允许翻动桌上摊开的书页。这是一个悠闲的晚上，绿坐在馆主休息室里，小小地打了一个哈欠。没有挑战者，没有事务需要向联盟报告——直到他听到了一些奇怪的响动。

常青道馆的隔音效果很好。如果绿这里都能听到，说明外面发生了不小的异动。然而奇怪的是，没有人来向他汇报。绿摸了摸腰间的精灵球，他培养了很多用来测试挑战者实力的宝可梦，要应付突发情况它们还稍显经验不足。

如果真出了什么事，胡地会感应到他的呼喊的。他抱着侥幸心理按下开门的按钮，却瞬间遭到了等候在外的黑影的伏击。绿没有来得及发出惊叫，对方将他按在休息室的椅子上，仅用一只手便精准地堵住了所有冲口而出的话语。这一连串动作发生在电光石火间，本可以用“粗暴”来形容，但绿总觉得对方有刻意手下留情，连后背撞上椅子的瞬间都有手掌垫在颈后防止他受伤。就一名闯入者来说，对方实在小心得过分了。

对方把帽檐压得很低。

黑色的制服、鲜红的文字，昭然若揭地宣告着对方的身份。但绿还是瞥见了那张隐藏在阴影中的脸，对方压制住他的双手也令他感到熟悉。

难得赤有心情，绿暂时没有追究事情的原委。捂着他的手并没有用力到叫他透不过气，冰凉的皮手套覆盖在柔软温热的嘴唇上。绿伸出舌头舔了舔手套，反倒把赤吓了一跳。赤收回手时绿对他露出一个笑容：“你知道只要我想，我可以随时呼唤胡地过来，然后用精神强念把你拍在墙上做一整晚的挂饰。”

赤发出一声轻笑。他抚摸着绿洋洋得意的脸，好像触碰贵重而令人着迷的珍宝。

“我会打败它。”他这样宣告，话语中带着无可辩驳的自信，“你的处境不会有任何改变。”

“导致火箭队解散的罪魁祸首是谁？我觉得你似乎找错人了。”

赤的喉结动了动，明显无言以对。绿凑上前去，在他耳边缓缓呵出一口热气：“就因为我坐在现在这个位置上，你就要对付我？”

赤把他按回座椅上，感受到柔软而持续的回弹。坂木挑椅子的水平实在不错，尽管可能导致整个房间的风格过于邪恶，绿还是留下了它。

今年的联盟大会开赛在即，每个拿到七枚徽章的挑战者都想尽快翻过常青道馆这座大山。为此，绿近日来一直呆在道馆里接受挑战，有几个挑战者甚至一天能见到五六次。

如果是在往常，绿不在真新镇的时候赤也不会在家乡停留很久，但蓝告诉他，一些合众地区的小朋友来关都旅游了，过几日就会到镇上来。赤在PWT上见过他们，都是非常有天赋的后辈。

也不知道是谁先提出来要玩真心话和大冒险的。

“穿着火箭队的制服。”斗也翻出第一张惩罚牌的时候愣了一下，显然对一名合众人来说，火箭队是一个陌生的名词，于是响给他解释这是活跃在关都和城都的邪恶组织。

“去挑战常青道馆。”琴音翻出了第二张惩罚牌。

“上吧，传说中的宝可梦训练家，只身将火箭队逼至解散的英雄——”蓝努力憋着笑，将装有服装道具的袋子扔给赤，“对了，你们可千万别让小银知道这件事。”

“你走神了。”舌尖传来的刺痛，以及绿略带喘息的不满唤回了赤的注意。嘴里的葡萄没有了，只剩下分成两半的葡萄皮，想必在他回想自己为何会在这里时绿获得了完全的胜利，吞下了所有汁水丰沛的果肉，于是赤又从盘子里拿了一颗。

每次他走进这间房间时桌子上都会有一盘葡萄，奇怪的惯例。也许是后勤人员的误解，以为绿对葡萄格外喜爱。

这一次赤用上了八分的注意力，把葡萄压在绿的舌根上，让它因为压力而自动撑开果皮，挤出甜美的汁液。绿抓紧了赤身上的制服，从喉咙深处发出几声呜咽。舌根的酸软让他溢出几滴泪来，眼睛像融化的宝石一样闪闪发亮。

就在两人的舌头为了争夺一颗葡萄纠缠不休时，赤的手已经悄悄伸进绿的衬衫下摆。绿被他的动作激起了鸡皮疙瘩，赤平日里也会带手套，但通常是露指款式，薄薄一层针织被掌心温热，露出修长漂亮的五指。皮革的触感令人陌生，但无可否认地令人兴奋。

情动之时，衣物的阻隔变得让人难以忍受。他们开始撕扯对方身上的衣服，绿的衬衫扣子被解开大半，胸口散落着赤的唇舌留下的痕迹。绿自己的动作则更加直击要害：他解开了赤的腰带，手指隔着内裤撩拨肿胀的硬挺，很快那里便热得有些烫人。

赤眸光闪动，钳制住绿胡作非为的双手，强硬地将其压在绿的身后。从表情到动作，他的劲敌都不知道自己有多么勾人，再放任下去他很难保证自己不做出一些过分的事。

“呯——”

明显不能用普通道馆挑战来解释的巨响吓了两人一跳，绿怀疑道馆新刷的墙漆又被震掉了两层。这个响动——

“糟糕。”两人不约而同地心里咯噔一下。绿开始飞快地扣衬衫扣子，而赤甚至一时间不知道自己应该穿衣服还是脱衣服。

要不了几分钟，他们就会被迫面对渡严厉的眼神，关于身为联盟成员却带头穿着火箭队制服引发恐慌这件影响恶劣的事件。至于那声巨响，毫无疑问来自快龙的破坏光线。

“你想写检讨吗？”绿计算了一下机关能拖延渡的时间，看到赤果断的摇头，忍不住扑哧一下笑出声来，“我们跑吧，之后死不承认就行。”

这正是赤的强项。等联盟的现任冠军赶到时，他只能看到空荡荡的馆主休息室，以及一串被摘掉几颗的葡萄。

END


End file.
